


I'll Always Catch You

by Stalemate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Identity Reveal, and by post i mean prompt, its also on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalemate/pseuds/Stalemate
Summary: Based on this prompt, but I changed it a bit:You live happily with your roommate in a small house. You’ve only had the house with them for a week, but they suddenly barge in one day and tell you; “If I don’t return in five minutes, get out and run as fast as you can.”, along with handing you a piece of notebook paper with coordinates. It’s been six minutes.





	I'll Always Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i know its been a while since ive posted (or even written, for that matter) but ive just lost all will to do anything, so here's this prompt in the meanwhile.

L-Corp Headquarters, 11:04 PM

EEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEE

EEEEE

EEEEEEEE

The room was suddenly flooded with red light just as Kara walked into Lena’s office. They both knew what the sound meant. L-Corp was under attack, and the D.E.O wouldn’t be able to get here in time because of how late it was, and she wasn’t about to come out to Lena. Not like this. So she did the only thing she could do. She threw the bag of potstickers at the nearest table and pointed to where she knew Lena had a panic room.

“Get in the panic room. If I’m not back in five minutes, run.”

Lena only nodded in reply and began speed-walking to her panic room. Once Lena was safely locked in the room, she removed her glasses and headed down to meet whichever idiots dared attack L-Corp. 

On the tenth floor, she was met by three men dressed in black, all of which she took down in no time, and headed down to the ninth floor, where she was met with two more men, this time armed with weapons which glowed green. Kara stumbled upon seeing them. There was no way she would get away. Just as she tried flying into them, they both shot their weapons, and out of them came kryptonite-laced nets. She fell to the floor as the nets enveloped her. As soon as she fell, one of the thugs moved towards her and hit her with the back end of his net gun. Black clouded her vision, and the last thing she was was the thugs moving to the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the panic room

Lena anxiously checked her wristwatch. It had been six minutes since Kara had left. She had told her to run, but where would she run to? she was on the 16th floor, locked in a room with possibly armed men getting closer. The only exit was the balcony Should she jump out? It certainly seemed better than getting captured by thugs most likely sent by her mother. Fuck it. She threw all rational thought out the window and ran out of her panic room, and just as she approached the railing, the same two men burst through her door and aimed their weapons- pistols, this time- at her. Lena glanced at the drop before her, and then back at the thugs, before she hurled herself over the railing, closing her eyes, waiting for it all to be over.

It never came. The wind was no longer whistling past her ears, and she was no longer falling through the cold night air. She opened her eyes to find she was cradled in strong arms. She expected to see the prominent red and blue emblem, but was instead met by a purple blouse. One she knew very well. She had given Kara that same exact blouse just last week. She was attempting to convince herself it was a coincidence when she was put down on a white floor. It seemed she had been brought to her penthouse. She was apprehensive as she looked up at her savior and was met by none other than Kara Danvers staring back at her apologetically.

“Lena, I can explain-”

“Explain, then. You have one minute.” The blonde seemed shocked upon hearing this, seemingly not expecting for this chance. “I- Uh… Okay. I just want you to know that it wasn’t because of who you are or anything. It’s just- ugh- you’re the only person in my life that doesn’t know, and I didn’t tell you because you’re the only person I can just be Kara with. I know it was selfish, but I just wanted this one thing for myself, and now I’ve ruined it. I’m so sorry, Lena.”

“That’s it?” She asked incredulously. She was answered by Kara nodding subtly while looking down at the floor. Lena bowed her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to process this new information. “Why? Why n-” she raised her head to look up at Kara, but the blonde was nowhere to be found.

The only sign she was ever there was a pair of dark glasses laying on the floor in-front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic can also be found on my tumblr, @autodefenstratingelf
> 
> (youll have to dig for it cuz im too lazy to get the link, sowwy)


End file.
